The First
by SeraphimDarkholme
Summary: After spending his time thinking that he is the only Furyian left Riddick is suprised when a female Furyian is quite literally dropped infront of him. RiddickXOC
1. Chapter 1

**The First**

_**Disclaimers: I do not The Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or any characters related with their movies or universe. I am a broke college student just having a little fun. Please do not sue because I am in no way making any money off of this, again please do not sue me because no infringement is intended.**_

Word of the former Lord Marshal's demise had spread through the large Necromonger army like wildfire. Fleets from every corner of the universe had heard that the one to kill Lord Marshal Zhylaw had been a Furyian named Riddick and that he was now their new leader and with that news came every Lord and Dame ready to suck up to him as well. Many came bringing jewels and weapons, while some came bearing ships and other technology, but one came bearing a captive from a small planet located on the outskirts of the Trinity system.

* * *

An old withered woman sat by a roaring fire in a small shack as she prepared her tattooing set singing an old wordless song that had been passed down from generation to generation. She paid careful attention to the way she prepared the ink and made sure that her needles were sharp enough to go through a night of use but most of all she thought carefully about the design she was going to use. After some careful decision making she smiled and called her grand daughter out from the fields.

"Takkari," The old woman yelled. "Come now."

The young woman stopped hoeing and went into the shack.

"Yes Grand Mother," Takkari replied respectfully. "What is it that you need?"

"It is time that you are marked as a woman," The old woman replied as she motioned for Takkari to sit. "So that you may find a suitable match."

Takkari nodded and sat infront of her grand mother. She knew better than to tell her that finding a suitable match was impossible so she simply sat down and allowed her grandmother to tattoo her skin.

"We don't have much time," Her grand mother told her as she began to prepare Takkari's skin. "So I am going to have to do this all night so that you will be properly and carefully marked."

"Yes Grand Mother." Takkari said as she took off her shirt and bra.

The tattoo would go up the sides of her entire body from her ankles to her head and they would tell her match that she was now considered a woman and that she was ready to start a family. The problem with that though is that there was no one out there who would be a suitable match.

"You think too much Takkari," Her grand mother stated as she started tattooing the young woman. "I think that you think more than an Elemental."

"Forgive me Grand Mother," Takkari said as she looked into the fire. "But how are you so sure that there is still a male out there, I thought that you said that they were all killed, some with their own birth cords."

"Because my little bird," She said as she pricked her granddaughter's skin. "I was a seer once, and I fortold of the Souless Warriors arrival, and I'm the one that hid your mother and father, and I have seen your match."

Takkari nodded and kept her eyes on the fire.

"I understand that Grand Mother," Takkari said as she felt the needle penetrate her skin. "But I've never seen a male of our kind before, and I don't know what to do or say if I see him."

"Simply be yourself," Her grand mother said with a smile. "And all will be well, that's how I got your grand father."

Takkari smiled and looked at her grandmother.

"If you tell me that there is another Furyian out there then I believe you," Takkari said confidently. "As you tell me so will I do."

"Good," Her grand mother replied with a sad smile. "Because tomorrow you start your journey."

Takkari nodded and sighed as her grand mother continued her work.

* * *

A Necromonger ship, called the Hades, was orbiting a small farming planet in the Trinity systems when the Commander of the ship received the news of Zhylaw's death.

"A new Lord Marshal," The Commander said with a thoughtful look. "Perhaps we should get him a gift."

"What do you wish me to get you Lord Syltow?" The young messenger asked dutifully.

"The others will obviously give him jewels and other riches," Syltow said as he looked at an image of the planet below him. "Why not give him a gift so that he may start his new harem."

"Of course sir," The young man as he looked at the screen. "Did you anyone in mind?"

"Yes," Syltow said smiling. "That one who was working the fields, she's beautiful and would make a lovely addition to the Legion Vast, don't you agree boy?"

"Yes Sir," The young man said bowing. "I will gather a team immediately."

* * *

Takkari's grand mother had finished her work and smiled.

"You are beautiful Takkari," Her grand mother said smiling. "Come, there is some thing I want to give you."

Her grandmother handed her a set of traditional Furian female clothing.

"Grand Mother," Takkari said in awe as she put the blue sleeveless blouse on. "They are beautiful!"

"I have a green on in your bag for when you find your match." Her grand mother replied as she sat down. "I love you Takkari."

"I love you too Grand Mother." Takkari replied as she hugged the old woman.

Suddenly a thunderous rumbling broke their embrace.

"Your journey of life begins and my journey into death begins." Her grand mother said with a deep sigh.

"Good-bye my little bird." She said before the soilders rushed in to the shack.

They cornered Takkari and her grand mother and her senses went into feral over drive and her eyes began to shine. She let out an inhuman growl and began to slice the soilders with a nearby sickle. She was almost finished when a near by explosion tossed her back. She got up and was about to slice up the soldier when she saw her grand mother impaled on a piece of wood. She rushed over to her grand mother.

"Grand Mother," Takkari said as she watched the heat from her grand mother begin to fade. "Please, stay with me."

"Find him my Little Bird," She said before taking her last breath. "My journey begins."

Takkari was about to go on a slaughtering rampage again when a large board hit her and knocked her out.

The lone soldier picked her up and carried her to the ship. Syltow quirked a brow when he saw only on soilder return.

"Where is the rest of your men Darkov?" He asked the young private.

"She killed them sir." Darkov replied as he dropped her "unconscious" body to Syltow's feet. "What do you wish me to do with her?"

"Keep her in my chambers," Syltow said smiling. "I'll have my wife dress her properly."

Darkov was about to pick her back up when she slammed her fist into his leg, thus breaking it. She grabbed Darkov's blade and sliced the young man's throat with it and then she turned her attention to Syltow and cut him straight across his eyes. The soilders rushed her and though she managed to kill many of them they still chained her up with the largest chains they could aquire.

"Keep that bitch under lock and key," Syltow said angrily as the blood rushed from his eyes. "We shall allow her to be the Lord Marshal's first formal execution!"

She laughed as they dragged her away. She knew one thing for certain. She wouldn't be a Necromonger whore.

* * *

Riddick was now in Necromonger armor as the nobles presented him with various gifts. He look a Vakko and whispered.

"I know I'm supposed to be the king and shit," Riddick said boredly. "But if I have to look at one more piece of shit I'm gonna kill them."

"I promise Lord Marshal," Vakko said calmly. "This last one isn't a gift, it an execution request."

"Finally fun time." Riddick said with a slight smile.

Syltow walked up wearing a pair of strange goggles.

"I bring to you Lord Marshal," Syltow said with venom. "Your first execution."

The soilders dragged Takkari into the thorne room and slammed her to the ground in front of Riddick.

Riddick glared at Syltow from beneath his goggles.

"What did she do?" Riddick asked in a gravelly tone.

"She refused to join our ranks and proceeded to kill some of our best soilders." Syltow responded as he tried to keep an even tone to his voice.

"You killed my Grand Mother you pig tit sucking son of a bitch!" She yelled hoarsely.

Syltow back handed her. She looked up at him with her shining silver eyes and laughed as blood poured out of her mouth.

"Is that the best you got pig-fucker?" She said laughing at him.

Syltow reared his hand back to hit her again when a blade went right through it. He turned and looked at Riddick who was walking toward him. Syltow didn't have time to respond when Riddick ripped the blade out of his hand and lodged it into the eye socket. Syltow dropped to the ground dead and Riddick approached the young woman carefully.

"Remove these chains!" Riddick barked loudly.

The soilders quickly obeyed and unlocked her chains. She fell to the ground and looked up at Riddick. Silver shining eyes met her gaze. He looked at her eyes and tilted his head.

"How long has she been locked up?" Riddick demanded.

"Seven days sir." A young private replied.

"When was the last time she was fed?" He asked in an even tone.

"Seven days sir." The private again replied.

"Vakko," Riddick ordered. "Get me a doctor now."

"We have no need of doctors Lord Marshal," Vakko replied nervously.

"Then find one." Riddick said as he carefully lifted her up and carried her to his room.

"Furyian," She said weakly as she looked up at him. "You are Furyian."

He glanced down at her and nodded. He was sure now that this was no trick of his mind, her eyes did infact have a shine.

"Don't talk," He said as he put her on a bed. "You can do that later, come on try to drink this."

She sipped the water and laid back onto the bed and smiled.

"Thank you Haturki." She said before passing out again.

* * *

**Author's note, **

**In my own warped language Haturki is a word for angel. I know Riddick an angel. ROTFL! LMAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The First**

_**Disclaimers: I do not The Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or any characters related with their movies or universe. I am a broke college student just having a little fun. Please do not sue because I am in no way making any money off of this, again please do not sue me because no infringement is intended.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Vakko came in with a frightened old man.

"He is a doctor my Lord," Vakko said as he released his grip from the old man. "Do you require anything else?"

"Yeah," Riddick said gruffly. "Get the man a drink, and her some clothes."

"Right away my Lord." Vakko said with a bow before he left.

"Please," The old doctor begged. "Don't kill my wife, you can do what you want with me, but please don't hurt my wife!"

"Chill, old man," Riddick said gruffly. "No one's gonna hurt you, we just need you to take a look at her."

The old doctor nodded and walked over to the bed . He took out his stethescope and began his check up.

"Well it sure has been a while since I treated one of her kind," He said as he put his things away. "It's a good thing that she's a Furyian or else she'd be dead by now."

"How do you know that she's a Furyian?" Riddick asked in cool tone.

"Come here boy," The doctor said as he motioned Riddick over. "Watch what happens when I flash a light in her eyes they go from normal to animal like, then if you look at her teeth they look like a normal person's but if you run your finger over them you'll find that they're razor sharp."

"That's what makes a Furyian different from everyone else?" Riddick asked as he tilted his head.

"That and the females are much smaller than the males," The old doctor said as he wrote down a presciption. "Males can't hide their eye shine, don't need to because their so damn mean and big, ain't they boy?"

Riddick looked at the old man and quirked a brow as he removed his goggles.

"What gave me away?" He asked as he walked over to the bed.

"You're big, mean, and you had a cut on your arm when I walked in an hour ago that has healed up nicely." He said as he pointed to Riddick's left arm. "Armor's a bitch ain't it?"

"For some one who was so scared before you're awfully brave now old man." Riddick said with an icy tone.

"Eh," He said as he waved Riddick's remark off. "I just do that to make those Necro-idiots think that I'm scared of 'em, hell mister to be honest I used to work as a doctor back on Furyia."

"Really, how come the other guys eyes didn't shine." Riddick said coolly.

"One of two reasons," The old doctor replied as he took a seat. "One he's too old, or two it's that Necro-crap they do."

"Figures."Riddick grunted and stood next to the fire place.

"And another thing you need to know, with a woman around your mating instincts may kick in" The old doctor said as Vakko walked into the room. "It's like being a teenager again, you can hide 'em, that's the easy part, it's getting the damn things to stop when you want them to, now that's the bitch."

Vakko looked at his Lord Marshal and bowed, but his face was priceless. It told everyone with eyes that he had walked in on the wrong part of a very wrong conversation.

"I have the clothing you ordered my Lord," Vakko said as he tried to shake disgusting images from his mind as he handed Riddick the clothes and whiskey. "But due to her small frame it will have to be adjusted in some areas."

"Hot damn boy," The old man said as he took a drink of whiskey. "She ain't small in all areas, have you seen her rack!"

Riddick let out a roaring laugh as Vakko's face went from pale cream to flamming crimson.

"I m-make it my duty not to lust after the Lord Marshal's consorts." Vakko replied as he tried to hide his crimson face. "Do you require anything else Lord Marshal?"

"Yeah," Riddick replied as he handed Vakko the prescription that the old doctor had written out. "Take the old man to a place to get this thing filled out, then bring him and the medicine back."

Vakko bowed and led the old man out of the room. Riddick looked at her as she slept. She looked so weak, but he knew better, he saw the resolve in her eyes before she passed out, he knew that she was a fighter. A fighter that refused bow before any man and she would die fighting anyone who tried to break her. He was brought back to reality when she roused slightly.

"Thirsty." She said in a semi-conscious state.

He poured a small glass of water and helped her up to drink it. When she finished he placed the glass on the table and laid her back down and walked over to his comm system.

"I want some soup in here now." Riddick said as he watched her.

"Haturki." She mummbled. "Where is Grand Mother?"

He looked at her for a moment.

"What is a haturki?" Riddick asked as he walked back over to the bed.

She continued to mumble but he made out the word angel.

"You're not dead." He said in a calm voice. "And I ain't no angel."

She continued to mumbled until the soup came. He again helped her up and began to feed her. He was in the middle of feeding her when Vakko and the old man walked into the room.

"We have the medicine." The doctor said as he set up an IV station. "She's Furyian so she should be good in a day or two."

Riddick nodded and looked at Vakko.

"Give the old man some of the jewels from the gift pile." Riddick said as he watched the doctor.

"Have your little friend call me if something happens," The doctor told Riddick. "I'm going to come back tomorrow and the day after that, so get used to looking at me, all right Vodka take me back home."

Vakko didn't bother correcting the old man since he was sure that after correcting him for the eighth time that the old man was doing it on purpose.

"Do you require anything else my Lord?" Vakko asked as he led the old man back to the door.

"Yeah," Riddick replied as he looked at Takkari. "Get me everything you can find on Furyian people."

"Yes, my Lord." Vakko replied as he lead the doctor out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**The First**

_**Disclaimers: I do not The Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or any characters related with their movies or universe. I am a broke college student just having a little fun. Please do not sue because I am in no way making any money off of this, again please do not sue me because no infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Takkari's mind swam though a vortex of images and colors as she dreamed and slept a feverish rest. Her mind kept going back to the shack she called home and to a ruined planet which she assumed was Furya. Carefully she looked at her options and chose the dark way of Furya over the comfort of home. A woman with caramel skin and blonde-ish brown hair met her on the top of a hill on the Furyan plains.

"I have waited for you to come Takkari." The woman said as she circled Takkari. "My son has been lonely for far too long."

"You are the mother of Riddick?" Takkari asked as she walked with the woman along grave stone studded paths.

"Yes," The ethreal woman answered. "The man known as Riddick, he is my son, and your match."

Takkari bowed her head respectfully and nodded.

"Thank you for your approval," Takkari said humbly. "May I ask for my match's mother's name."

"Shirah," She said smiling as she whisped around Takkari. "Now go, comfort my son!"

Takkari woke up and looked around the room and saw Vaako standing at the door. Vaako looked over and hit the comm.

"My Lord," Vaako said quickly. "She is awake!"

Riddick looked at Aereon and motioned for her to follow him.

"Come with me," Riddick said gruffly. "I need more information about her and I ain't so good with this talkin' to women thing..."

"Of course Lord Marshal," Aereon said cordially. "Your looks alone will not aquire the needed information as they have in the past."

Riddick grinned and led her to his quarters. He opened the door and found Takkari up and cornering Vaako with a sharp piece of metal that she had torn from Vaako's armor. Riddick quickly rushed her and disarmed her.

"Him, good guy," Riddick said as he threw the metal to the side. "Him, you do not kill, everyone else, including his wife, is fair game."

She looked at Riddick and began shouting at him in Furyan. He looked at Takkari and chuckled.

"Hey Aereon," Riddick asked as he watched Takkari pace and rant. "What's she sayin'?"

"She's speaking the language of the Eastern Furyan and she's saying," Aereon began as she maintained her composure. "You want me to keep this twig man alive, but kill his wife, she must be much small than him and if you want me to kill everyone else they must be sloppier warriors than he as well, and what are you doing keeping company with the whores of death and she also says that you should go fu..."

"I think I got it thanks," Riddick said as he grabbed Takkari by the wrist. "Speak English, now!"

She looked at him and began a new rant still in her native tongue.

"Do I even want to know?" Riddick asked with a sigh as he looked at Aereon.

"She says that how dare you take a tone like that with her," Aereon relayed with a hint of glee. "She is a Furyan woman, not a bitch dog that you order around, if you want her to respond, you ask her with more respect or else she will not tell you a damn thing about herself."

Riddick growled and looked at Takkari.

"Speak English please." He said through clenched teeth.

Takkari looked at Riddick and bared her teeth.

"You are ill-mannered and know nothing of Furyan ways," Takkari said as she circled Riddick. "I will have to teach you, you are like a baby, you have no understanding of your heritage!"

"I do not believe that my services are required," Aereon said with slight amusement. "Do you wish me to leave Lord Marshal?"

"You are not going any where," Riddick said as he pointed to Takkari. "I need a translator in case she chews me out again."

Takkari grabbed Riddick's finger and started to twist it.

"Lesson one," Takkari said as she looked at Riddick with a fierce gleam in her eye. "I have a name, it is Takkari!"

He nodded and suddenly her arms were pinned behind her back.

"Lesson one," Riddick whisped hotly in her ear. "I am the Alpha here, and my name is Riddick."

She growled and before he realized it she had popped her shoulders out of place and used the extra length to kick Riddick in the face.

"Lesson two," She said as she landed on the floor and popped her shoulders back into place. "You grab me like that again, I will kill you."

He looked at her and laughed as he felt his fore head.

"Lesson two," He said as he looked at Aereon. "She doesn't like to be pinned."

Takkari looked at Aereon and began speaking in her native tongue.

"We must teach him to be a Furyan," Takkari said in her native tongue. "I cannot bear an ignorant man's children."

"Riddick is not an ignorant man," Aereon replied in Eastern Furyan. "He simply must be taught the ways of the Furyan, then will you be able to bear his children and love him as your life mate."

Takkari looked at Riddick.

"Your first offical lesson," Takkari said as she gave Riddick a stern look. "Will be learning our language."

Riddick smiled.

"Joy." Riddick replied with a bitter smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**The First**

_**Disclaimers: I do not The Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or any characters related with their movies or universe. I am a broke college student just having a little fun. Please do not sue because I am in no way making any money off of this, again please do not sue me because no infringement is intended.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Riddick wasn't sure if finding another Furyan was a good or bad thing. Deep, deep, deep, really, really, really deep down he was happy that there was another Furyan out there, but if she corrected him one more time he was going to lose his cool.

"Do not say alkeetra," Takkari corrected him. "you are calling someone a cheap prostitute, you say alketra, a greeting of mild trust."

Riddick growled and blew his stack.

"I am sick of being corrected like a child," He said as he got in her face. "I will say what I damn well please however I damn well please!"

Takkari watched patiently as Riddick panted angrily in her face.

"Watch your temper," She advised calmly. "I could possibly be your down fall."

"Watch my temper!" He said with an angry calm before he began shouting in Furyan.

She smiled and looked at him. Then he realized what he was doing.

"Very good," She said smiling. "Now your lessons are complete."

Riddick quirked a brow at her and tilted his head head.

"I'm finished?" He questioned with a neutral look.

"With language yes," She replied with a calm smile. "But now you will learn to fight like a Furyan."

Riddick looked slightly amused for a moment.

"I don't need to learn to fi..." He was interrupted when he felt the cold steel of a blade against his neck.

With seemingly one fluid motion, she had disarmed him and held him hostage at the same time. Her movements were so swift and smooth, they seemed to all be as one.

"A true Furyan warrior, " She whispered hotly. "Fights like the elements they co-exist with."

She moved away from him and demonstrated the techniques infront of him.

"Fierce as fire," She said as she thrust her blade smoothly forward. "Patient as water, smooth as air, and calculating like the great Terra."

"How is earth calculating?" Riddick asked as he watched her body move.

"Terra knows when to yield her fruits and when to take them away," She said moving like air. "She decides when to change the seasons, and when the rains should fall. Terra calculates all."

"So earth is the more powerful of all the fighting styles?" Riddick asked as he watched her intently.

"No," She said facing him. "They are all interconnected, if you do not have one perfected, your abilities are nothing."

"So if one is too powerful," Riddick said folding his arms. "Everything is thrown off balance, which makes you good for crap."

"Very good Riddick," She said smiling. "You are learning quickly, your Alpha Furyan blood has given you a natural understanding of battle, you should learn everything before we arrive to the edge of the 'verse."

Riddick smiled, "The edge of the 'verse, you must the naive one," Riddick said as he neared her. "They ain't gonna let me do that and we both know it."

He unsheathed on his blades and began to mimick her smooth movements. Before she realized he had her pinned against a wall.

"Lesson one about me pretty girl," He said as he lightly grazed her skin with the edge of the blade. "I fight according to my surroundings, and I've been fighting like you for years."

Removing his goggles, he smiled as he looked into her eyes. Her face had turned red and her breathing rate had increased.

"Don't worry," He said moving the blade down her blouse and popping off the buttons. "I'll be gentle."

* * *

Vaako was walking back to his quarters when he heard the familiar sound of his wife's voice whispering in a dark pathway. Quietly, he walked around the corner and listened in to the conversation.

"We cannot allow a Furyan animal and his bitch to have free reign over our wonderful empire," Dame Vaako said harshly to a large and fierce looking man. "They will destroy our religion and our way of life, and I refuse to be partaker in such a sacreligious event."

"What do you wish me to do Dame Vaako," The large man replied smiling, his pointed and jagged teeth shining in the dim light. "I am only a transport technician."

"Not so Zangrawn ," Dame Vakko replied running her hands across his broad chest. "You will be the one to prepare the Furyan's transport to the Threshold and you will be the one to over look a minor malfunction in the landing systems."

"And what of your husband," Zangrawn asked as pulling Dame Vaako closer to him. "What does he think about this?"

"He will be on the transport with him like the good little soldier dog his is and he will die with them." She said smiling. "And then you will show everyone how strong you really are and you will be named Lord Marshall."

Vaako watched in anger as his treacherous wife kissed another man. He wanted to kill them both where they stood, but his duty was first and foremost to the Lord Marshall. Quietly, he walked out of the dark cooridor and back into the large basilica.

* * *

He looked down at her sleeping form as she snuggled closer to him. He couldn't see her with normal vision, but what he could see seemed to glow with an angelic beauty. He ran his fingers through her short brunette hair and smiled as she put an arm around him. He kissed the spot on her shoulder where he had placed his claiming mark.

"That tickles," She said as she nestled into his body. "And I'm still tired from the first three rounds."

He lifted her head off of his chest to look her in the eyes. Tilting his head, he smiled and noticed that her eyes were in a shine state.

"Your eyes are still shining." He said kissing her forehead.

"I have been claimed by an Alpha Furyan," She replied accepting his kisses. "I am now an Alpha Female, my eyes will now shine like yours."

"Sorry." He said stopping his line of kisses.

"Sometimes," She said lifting his chin. "It is better to feel the world around us rather than see it, it makes for a highly pleasurable experience."

Riddick grinned and was about to claim his mate again when someone beat on the chamber's doors. He growled and was about to continue his ministrations when a voice accompanied the noise.

"Lord Riddick," Vaako said loudly. "I know you're in your chambers, the guards have told me what you two are doing in there."

Takkari put the blankets over her head and let out an embarassed giggle. Riddick sighed as he put a sheet around his waist and walked over to the door. Opening the door, he looked at an unsettled Vaako.

"First," Riddick stated as he looked at Vaako. "Is the ship on fire?"

"No." Vaako replied as he realized that the two Furyans had been doing more than combat.

"Are you on fire?" Riddick asked amused by the shade of red Vaako was turning.

"Of course not my Lord." Vaako replied looking at Riddick indignantly.

"Then why are you here?" Riddick asked crossing his arms.

"Your lives are in danger," Vaako said pushing past Riddick. "Dame Vaako and a transport technician name Zangrawn are going to blow up the transport that will take you to the Threshold."

"And you're not in on it?" Riddick asked in slight disbelief.

"No," Vaako said in a straight forward tone. "She wants to kill me too."

"Huh," Riddick replied looking at Takkari as she peeked out from the blankets. "Guess he's not getting any."

"I am regretting tell you now." Vaako said shaking his head. "But we reach the Threshold in less than three days, you and your consort must leave now."

"Come with us," Takkari said taking the blankets off of her head. "You are a target too."

Vaako thought for a moment.

"We will leave tonight, but first there's something I must do." He said walking out.


	5. Chapter 5

**The First**

_**Disclaimers: I do not The Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or any characters related with their movies or universe. I am a broke college student just having a little fun. Please do not sue because I am in no way making any money off of this, again please do not sue me because no infringement is intended.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The relationship between Vaako and his wife could be described as non-existant, at best. She was always trying to get him to kill the old Lord Marshal Zhylaw, and she was never home. Vaako responded by spending excessive amounts of time in the purifying chambers. He wouldn't have to feel the burden of being in a loveless relationship and the chamber also did away with his constant sexual tension. Tonight however, he wasn't going to purify, he was going to allow himself to feel.

Dame Vaako walked into the chambers looking as fresh as she did when she left earlier that day.

"Hello, Vaako," Dame Vaako said looking mildly surprised. "You are home early."

"Lord Marshal allowed me an early leave today," Vaako lied peering at his wife. "He said I needed to relax."

"Relaxing, doesn't he realize that a man in your postion has no time to relax," Dame Vaako ranted. "Besides relaxing has never been your strong suit."

Vaako looked at his wife and grinned.

"You're right," He said smiling as he handed her a credit pad. "But that doesn't mean you can't relax. I want you to go out tonight and buy a new dress. I'll have another surprise waiting for you when you get back."

Dame Vaako thought little of his proposal except that he must be desperate for sex.

"Thank you," Vaako she said taking the pad. "I'm looking forward to the surprise."

Vaako smiled and slapped her butt as she walked away.

_Yeah, you're going to love this. _He thought to himself.

* * *

Later that night Riddick, Takkari, and Vaako were in the transport bay prepping a ship. Vaako had a large pile of Dame Vaako's clothes placed behind the thrusters.

"Please don't tell me those are your's," Riddick said lifting a box into the ship. "Gold isn't your color."

Vaako grinned and looked up at a camera as he ripped his marriage necklace off.

"Honey," Vakko said dropping the necklace on to the pile. "I think we should see other people."

Riddick chuckled as he entered the ship. Vaako removed his armor and placed it on the pile before entering the ship.

"Oh, and by the way," Vaako said just before he closed the hatch. "Your sister was a thousand times hotter than you, and she's a rotting corpse!"

Vaako flopped into a seat next to Takkari.

"How drunk are you?" She asked wrinkling her nose at the smell of alcohol.

"This much." Vaako replied holding his arms out like he was going to hug her. "I forgot how fun alcohol was."

"Guess we know who's not flying the ship." Takkari replied flicking a few switches.

Riddick started the thrusters and Vaako laughed wildly.

"Give it another few seconds," Vaako pleaded. "I want to make sure all that bitch's stuff burns."

"It's a shame," Riddick said looking at his second in command. "Her jewelry would have got us a long way."

"I'm durnk not spootid," Vaako slurred holding up a bag. "I kept all the jewelry, and booze."

Riddick shook his head and looked at his mate.

"You wanted to bring him." Riddick said looking at her.

"You didn't stop me." She replied smiling at him.

"Fair enough." Riddick replied piloting the ship out of the transport bay.

"Tranmission end!" Vaako yelled throwing his data pad on the ground and smashing it.

* * *

Dame Vaako entered her room expecting to see Vaako begging for sex, but what she found was a very empty and ransacked living chambers. She looked in her room and all of her clothes and jewelry were gone. Frantically she ran to the nearest comm and punched it.

"Help, someone..." She stopped when her view screen clicked on.

She looked on in horror as she watched Vaako pile her clothes behind a ship. Angrily she ran out of the chambers to find someone to help her only to find that the recording she had viewed in her room was playing on a loop through out the entire basilica. Suddenly she realized that everyone was looking at her.

"Don't just stand there looking stupid," She screamed at the on lookers. "Someone stop that damned transmission!"

The on-lookers simply turned their heads and continued to watch her humiliation. She looked around for a sympathetic person. Realizing that no one cared, she grabbed the first passer-by and shook them.

"Stop this..." She was interrupted when a blade penetrated her chest.

"This teaches you to sleep with my husband," A dark cloaked woman said angrily. "When you see Zangrawn, tell him his wife Tangi wishes she could have made him suffer longer, but she had to kill his whore too."

The dark cloaked woman twisted the blade inside of Dame Vaako and ripped it out with a rough jerking motion. Dame Vaako fell to the ground dead. It took three hours before her body was removed because everyone was too busy watching Vaako publicly humilate her and then burn her clothes.

* * *

Takkari tapped the console and looked at her mate.

"There is a small trading planet on the outskirts of the system," She said tiredly. "We can abandon the ship and take a transport somewhere else."

"There's a small problem with that," Riddick said looking at Takkari. "I'm the most wanted man in the 'verse, I'm not easy to hide."

She looked thoughtfully at the screen for a moment, "Then we go to a place where no one will ever look."

"Where would that be?" Riddick asked watching as his mate ran her fingers through her hair.

"Furya." She said taking his hand.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I know Furya is supposedly nothing more than a planet laid waste, but from what I researched it wasn't that lovely to begin with. Secondly, Riddick's eyeshine story is appearent bullshit because Kyra did everything required and no eyeshine doctor, also it is said that Shirah came to Riddick in a vision and told him that he had been blind too long and boom he wakes up and has the eyeshine because of creepy ghost lady and genetics. The crazy doctor only treated his arm injuries and didn't give him the eye shine... or so the crazy doctor says. Whatever who really cares I'm taking up artistic license and I'm saying that Shirah gave him the eyeshine job. If you don't like it, then oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The First**

_**Disclaimers: I do not The Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or any characters related with their movies or universe. I am a broke college student just having a little fun. Please do not sue because I am in no way making any money off of this, again please do not sue me because no infringement is intended.**_

Rain poured down on him as he watched Fry fall to the ground.

"Not for me! Not for me!" Riddick shouted. "Not for me!"

He held Kyra as she died.

_Not for me, don't die for me._

These words ran through his mind as he watched Kyra draw her last breath.

Two small children, a boy and a girl with black curly hair and tan skin, looked up at him with smiling faces each holding a small seashell.

"For me," He said playfully. "These aren't for me are they, no, not for _me._"

The children smiled and held their arms out to him. He picked them up and carried them to a small hut. Takari emerged from the hut carrying a bucket of water and a baby in a baby sling.

_This can't all be for me, not for me._

Riddick woke up next to Takkari. She lay next to him huddled close to his chest. The dream had been so vivid and real.

"Takkari," He whispered in her ear. "Wake up."

She gave a slight groan of protest and looked at him.

"What Riddick?" She asked tiredly.

"I had a nice dream." He said softly. "And you were in it-"

"Did it involve me sleeping?" She asked tiredly.

"No," He said smiling. "From what I saw I don't think we did much sleeping."

"What makes you think that?" She asked snuggling into him.

"I saw you with a baby," He said wrapping his arms around her. "And I think we land on a planet with small hut villages because there were two kids, Furyan, a boy and a girl, cute, couldn't be older than four."

"Grandmother always said to pray for good dreams," Takkari said drifting back to sleep. "She said dreams are signs of things to come."

"Good things don't ever come to me without a price." Riddick said resting his chin on her head.

"Haturki." She said looking up at her mate with heavy eyes.

"Yeah babe." He said smiling.

"Go to sleep," She said tiredly. "We'll talk about this later."

Riddick chuckled and let sleep take him once more. After a few more hours of sleep Vaako's voice rang out over the comm system.

"We're being hailed by a pirate freighter," Vaako said in a bored voice. "They say let them bored or our ship will be destroyed."

"How big is their ship?" Riddick responded calmly.

"The size of a standard freighter," Vaako replied with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I assume we are about to acquire a new vessel?"

"You catch on quick," Riddick said as he gently shook Takkari awake. "Let's go get us a ship."

Riddick and Takkari walked out of their room and made their way on to the bridge where they found Vaako talking with the pirates. The leader was a large man with a bald head except for a lock of hair on the left side of his head, he was covered from head to foot with weapons. His second in command was a lean blond with shoulder length greasy hair and a large scar over his left eye.

"Look at the big man and his delicious looking little pet." The second in command purred as he ran his tongue over his black teeth. "I'd love to have a piece of her."

Riddick grinned and scanned the pirates beneath his goggles. He grinned and looked at the pirates then Takkari.

"What do you think babe, do they deserve a piece of you?" Riddick asked grinning slyly.

She looked up at Riddick and slid her own goggles off.

"If they can get past you then let them have me." She said before kissing him passionately.

"I have to live with this." Vaako said to the pirates.

"Quiet pretty boy," The lead pirate said leering at Vaako. "You'll be a prize for my bed."

Vaako looked at the leader then back at Riddick.

"Can we please get this over with?" Vaako asked causing Takkari and Riddick to stop kissing.

"Sure," Riddick said licking his lips. "You heard the lady boys, if you can get through me, she's your's."

The lead pirate swung at Vaako. Vaako instinctively blocked the man and punched him so hard that it knocked him out.

"Maybe," Vaako said pulling the leader up. "You're skull will grace my bedside table, I could use a new candy dish!"

With one swift motion Vaako snapped the leader's neck.

"Good nite ugly." Vaako said turning his attention to Riddick.

Riddick motioned for the second in command to take a free shot. The second grinned and motioned for his men to attack Riddick. The second eased his way through the chaotic crowd of fighting men and walked up to Takkari.

"You're mine now little pet." He said licking his lips.

Takkari looked up at the second and smiled.

"You're making so hot right now." She said licking her lips.

The second smiled and laughed.

"I always liked the willing ones." The second said about to undo his belt.

"Who said I was talking about you?" She said smiling coyly.

The second gave her a confused look and turned around. Riddick was standing behind him grinning.

"I win." Riddick said stabbing the second in the skull with a broken liquor bottle.

"I've got the control pad," Vaako said waving it around. "Come on let's go before the Necromongers find us."

The ship was large with small living quarters. Vaako was thankful for the size of the ship and the spacing of the rooms. There was enough space between his room and Riddick's room that he could no longer hear the noise of his mating roar.

"It's not the nicest ship," Riddick said as he laid Takkari on the leader's bed. "But it's all I can get."

"I don't care what I'm travelling in," Takkari said smiling as she held Riddick's face. "As long as I have you, I have all that I need."

Riddick smiled and kissed her.

"Come on," He said smiling as he watched her wriggle under the blankets. "I know all that hot stuff was just a sham so let go to - what?"

He looked over and watched as her clothes began to fly out from under the blankets.

"It's too cold to sleep without the blanket," Takkari said grinning seductively. "But it's too hot under the blankets to wear clothes, oh no I'm getting chilled."

Riddick grinned. It was going to be a good trip.


	7. Chapter 7

**The First**

_**Disclaimers: I do not The Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or any characters related with their movies or universe. I am a broke college student just having a little fun. Please do not sue because I am in no way making any money off of this, again please do not sue me because no infringement is intended.**_

They had been flying from outpost to outpost for two months with no sign of finding Furya. Vaako and Takkari did all of the trading, buying, and selling while Riddick stayed behind with the ship. In his spare time Riddick made repairs to the ship and even managed to melt down some of the late Dame Vaako's old jewelry and make wedding bands for him and Takkari.

"It isn't fancy," Riddick said slipping the ring on her finger. "But it'll let the 'verse know that you are mine."

He gave her a large ring to put on his finger.

"And that I belong to you." He said as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

Takkari smiled at kissed Riddick.

"Come with me," She said smiling. "I need to measure you for new clothes."

"What's wrong with the one's I'm wearing?" Riddick asked with a humorous tone to his voice.

"Should I list by number of repairs I have performed on them," She said taking a measuring ribbon out of her pocket. "Or shall I name the number of new tears you put in them this week?"

"Okay," Riddick said uncomfortably as she moved around him. "They're a little worn around the edges, they comfortable."

"They're tatters and you know Haturki," She said smiling as she fussed at him. "Besides these will be more fitting of a Furyan."

"Oh," Riddick said as she moved around him. "They show off my ass."

She smacked his ass and smiled.

"They show off the status of a patriarch." She said writing the measurements down.

"Patriarch," Riddick asked fidgeting. "Like the head of a family?"

"Yes," She said taking Riddick's final measurements. "Like the head of a family."

"I don't that Vaako could be counted as our son." Riddick said as he watched Takkari stand up.

"If we are blessed he won't have to be." She said putting her measuring tape back into her sewing basket.

"What do you mean?" Riddick asked arching a brow.

"I skipped a month," She said focusing her attention on matching thread with cloth. "I thought nothing more of it than stress, I skip this month, I will go see a doctor."

"You skipped a month," Riddick said grabbing her hand. "You're pregnant?"

"I am not completely sure," Takkari said looking at Riddick tiredly. "But I am preparing to make a cradle-"

"I was told that I couldn't father children," Riddick said breathing heavily. "Three different doctors from three different slams said I could not father a child, my DNA was too complex."

"You could not father a child with a human woman," Takkari said carefully. "Our DNA and human DNA have evolved so far apart that we are no longer capable of breeding with regular humans, we can only breed with other Furyans-"

"How can I believe that," Riddick demanded restraining his rage. "When I've been told different by doctors."

She looked at him in fear as she watched him constrain his rage.

"They didn't know that you are Furyan," She said softly as she felt his grip on her wrist tightening. "They probably have never seen Furyan-"

"How do I know that you aren't pregnant with Vaako's child?" Riddick said immediately regretting it.

He looked in her silvery reflective eyes as tears formed in them.

"You," She said shaking. "I don't understand-I can't-I haven't-I would never-"

Riddick looked in her eyes and saw the pain.

"I'm sorr-"

She slapped him and threw her sewing basket and stormed off crying. Riddick stood stunned for a moment as he watched her walk away. He shook the stunned feeling off and went to go find her.

Vaako was in the bridge when the ship shook violently. He looked at his scanners and saw an industrial sized merc ship approaching them at break neck speed.

"Guess what you piece of sh it bastard," A voice rang from over the intercoms. "I'm back and this time I don't care if I bring your sorry ass back dead or alive."

"Toombs." Riddick said before the ship rocked and a large crash was heard. Riddick ran to the bridge and took Vaako's spot.

"Where's the damage?" Riddick asked flipping switches.

Vaako read the display then he looked at Riddick with fear filled eyes.

"Your living quarters." Vaako said as he read the screen. "Takkari's life signs are weak but stable."

Riddick jumped from is seat and ran for his room. The pulse blast to that part of the ship had left the hull intact but the inside was a disaster any thing not nailed down was thrown violently out of place. He kept running and jumping over pieces of dislodged flooring until he found Takkari laying on the floor bleeding from her head and unconscious. Quickly he scooped her up and took her to the med bay. On his way to the med bay he hit the nearest comm.

"Vakko," Riddick said in a tone that left no room for negotiation. "Let them board. This time I ghost his ass."

* * *

Toombs watched his scanner and grinned at his crew.

"In order to catch an animal like Riddick," Toombs said cleaning his gun. "You gotta go for his bitch, injure his bitch injure him, got it?"

A tall lean young woman leaned against the wall and scoffed.

"I think you fucked with him the wrong way Toombs," She said flipping her brown braids off of her pale neck. "You can count me out of this shit."

"Going soft on me Vesarga?" Toombs said in a humored tone.

"She was pregnant," Vesarga said getting in Toombs face. "The first code of my people is that we don't hurt the innocent, and she is carrying an innocent life."

"If it belongs to that piece of shit Riddick then I can tell you right sugar that thing ain't innocent!" Toombs said laughing.

"On Kennten Prime," She said showing him a tattoo that snaked up both arms and on to her back. "We are marked with the code of our people so that we do not forget it, I may be a mercenary, but I only kill killers."

Vesarga walked out of the bridge.

"More money for us!" Toombs said laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**The First**

_**Disclaimers: I do not The Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or any characters related with their movies or universe. I am a broke college student just having a little fun. Please do not sue because I am in no way making any money off of this, again please do not sue me because no infringement is intended.**_

* * *

Riddick hit the comm one more time before leaving Takkari in the medical bay.

"Vaako," Riddick said in a take charge tone. "I am going to leave Takkari in the infirmary, I want you watch over her while I ghost the son of a bitch who did this to her."

Vaako looked at the screen for a moment. "Sir," Vaako said carefully. "Your place is by your woman, and my place is to fight for you."

"Vaako," Riddick said containing his frustration. "Just do what I say and make sure she's safe."

Vaako nodded and began measuring her vital signs. Riddick nodded in approval and kissed Takkari's head before leaving.

* * *

Toombs smiled wickedly as they anchored Riddick's ship to the docking bay.

"Watch out this son of a bitch is pretty slick," Toombs said spitting. "One wrong move and your shit."

Toombs motions for the crew to open the doors and to his surprise the door's weren't rigged. He quietly signaled for his crew to file in.

Riddick grinned when the crew walked in, he could smell the fear pouring off of them. This would serve a lesson to any mercs in the future. Riddick is the King of Death.

Riddick calculated the situation very carefully, the sharpshooters were positioned in the front, middle, and back of the crew, fairly smart on Toombs part. The ammo-monkeys were positioned next to the sharpshooters, fairly intelligent; however, Toombs biggest Mistake was hanging in the very back of the group. He made himself an easy target not to mention that if Riddick ghosted him right away the others would be dead before they could react. No, taking quick would be too kind, he wanted Toombs to suffer. He wanted Toombs to feel the pain that he felt, he wanted revenge. Normally Riddick killed to survive, but now he wanted to inflict pain on Toombs, the kind of pain Toombs caused him.

Toombs and his crew were nearing the bridge when they heard a loud crash in the maintenance corridor. Smiling Toombs cocked his gun and motioned for the crew file in to the empty hall way. Toombs laughed as he saw the scatter debris every where.

"That bitch of yours has made go stupid, " Toombs yelled happily. "You trying to attack us in a bright lit corridor with noise making trash around, I expected better."

One of the mercs stepped on a fallen piece of conduit tubing, and a loud hissing sound filled the hall. Suddenly the vents begin to spew fire suppressant powder and the doors connecting the maintenance hall to the rest of the ship close. Blinded by the torrent of powder Toombs and his crew begin to fire blindly into the white mist. Toombs feels himself being pulled out of the direction of the gun fire. After a few minutes of being pulled around he stops feeling the person and hears a loud thud. The vents begin blowing plain air again and clears the view. Every member of the crew that followed him on to the ship was dead. Each body was riddled with bullet wounds.

"Riddick you sick son of a bitch!" Toombs yelled angrily as he stormed down the hall.

Toombs knew one thing was sure in this life, as long as he chased Riddick then Riddick would kill his crew.

* * *

Vesarga was looking at the vitals of her ex-crew mates when she saw them all blip out of existence. She knew Riddick was behind it, but it didn't bother her. Toombs broke a law and the others willingly went along with it, vengeance belonged to Riddick. She was about to steal the ship and leave when she noticed life signs in the medical bay. One was male and strong, while the other was a weakened pregnant female. It was the code of her people to help a sister in need, regardless of what tribe or village they hail from. Quickly she gathered all of the medical supplies she could fit in a large duffle bag and she went out to brave what ever dangers lie ahead.

She was on the bridge about to comm Toombs when a large shadow appeared out of nowhere.

"He's busy running," Riddick said darkly. "When he's done you'll hear him."

"I'm not here for you," Vesarga said putting the medical bag on the ground and opening. "I'm here to help the woman."

Riddick studied her for a moment.

"Telarin," He said looking at her tribal marks. "A society of equals, how did a utopian become a merc?"

"I'm not a merc," She replied with no fear. "I am a medical technician, I patch up the wounded until we can get a doctor."

"Why are you hanging with mercs?" He asked darkly.

"Because they offered money," She said closing the bag and hefting it over her shoulders. "Though I was born a utopian the doctors who treated my brother are not, they required large amounts of money for the procedure needed to keep him alive. I refuse to be a prostitute, so I work with mercs, not a proud thing, but it is quick money."

Riddick assessed her and grinned.

"She's this way." Riddick said as he lead her to the med bay. "She's out cold and possibly pregnant."

"She is," Vesarga said shifting her bag. "I have been monitoring her vital signs since this mess began. "Her body is producing more female hormones and there are two tiny heartbeats that are being detected by bio scanners."

Riddick wanted to celebrate at the moment, but he knew that each moment they wasted Takkari and the children would be in greater danger of loosing their lives. Riddick walked in the med bay and found Toombs holding a gun to Takkari's unconscious head while Vaako was on the ground unconscious.

"Well well if it ain't the little pussy pacifist Vesarga," Toombs said sadistically. "And what is this, does she have a pet, well if it ain't the biggest piece of shit in the verse it's Richard B. Riddick, you know what the B stands for, it stands for bitch, as in if you move one inch I blow this bitch's brains all over the place, any questions?"

A weak voice startled Toombs.

"I have one," Takkari said as she stabbed him in his gun hand with a nearby scalpel. "Who are you calling bitch, bitch?"

He went to hit her and Riddick stepped in grabbed Toombs' good arm and broke it at forearm. He turned Toombs to face Takkari. Takkari looked at Riddick and smiled before passing out again.

"You see her Toombs," Riddick breathed angrily into the merc's ear. "That's my mate, my wife, and the mother of my children. You tried to take those things away from me, you tried to take my family from me, now Toombs I want you to do something for me, I want you to apologize to my wife for trying to kill her and our unborn children.

Toombs refused until he felt a shiv hit his back.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you and you shitty unborn brats!" Toombs yelled angrily.

"I didn't like your tone." Riddick said stabbing Toombs in the sweet spot.

Riddick looked down at a bleeding Toombs.

"I ghosted your ass first." Riddick said grabbing Toombs' neck and snapping it.

Vesarga looked over Takkari and smiled.

"Her brain and skull are fine, but I think that she may have ruptured her spleen when she hit, so I want to take her to a doctor; however my biggest worry is that she is pregnant," Vesarga said ignoring the bloody body of Toombs. "There is an out post near by. It won't take five minutes to get there."

"Anything" Riddick said holding Takkari's hand. "Take Vaako too, he looks pretty hurt."

Vesarga nodded and began to enter the coordinates for the medical out post on Aesclipius prime.

Riddick looked down at Takkari.

"I am yours and you are mine," He said leaning into her ear. "I know you would never be unfaithful to me, please don't leave because of my anger. God, don't take her, she's my light in the dark, she's the only thing I want in life, and please don't take the kids, they haven't done anything to make you angry yet, so if you have to take someone, take me. I'm strong I'm worth at least three people right? Don't take them take me."


	9. Chapter 9

**The First**

_**Disclaimers: I do not The Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or any characters related with their movies or universe. I am a broke college student just having a little fun. Please do not sue because I am in no way making any money off of this, again please do not sue me because no infringement is intended.**_

* * *

The outpost they found was all but abandoned. A few old buildings were scattered on the surface but only one showed signs of habitation. Vesarga looked at the planet map then at the planet. She, Riddick, and Vaako stepped off the ship while carrying Takkari on a stretcher.

"I don't understand," She said looking at the map. "This map isn't a month old, this planet looks-"

"Destroyed," A familiar voice rang out from the desolation. "Damn Necromongers destroyed it, the only reason I'm alive is because Richie Riddick here needed a doctor for his wife."

"We need your help again," Riddick said removing his goggles. "She's hurt pretty bad this time."

The old doctor looked at Riddick for a moment. He quickly motioned for the group to bring Takkari inside.

"How long has she been pregnant?" The old doctor asked.

"I don't know," Riddick said thinking. "But I noticed her scent change about two months ago."

"Eight weeks along then," The old doctor said scanning her body. "Vodka, Tattoo, you get me the medicines off this list, now!"

Riddick looked at Takkari and closed his eyes. It was his fault she was hurt. Everybody he loved got killed. He shouldn't love her, and he shouldn't love the children. Pushing them away though wasn't an option.

"Pushing her away didn't work," The old doctor said preparing her arm for the IV cuff. "It seems to me that accepting her did a lot more good than harm."

Riddick looked at the old man for a moment.

"How did you know she was pregnant?" Riddick asked coolly.

"I smelled it on her," The old doctor said looking at Riddick. "Like I said I used to treat Furyans."

"You are a Furyan," Riddick said taking a defensive stance. "Who are you?"

"I was Mandiri of the South but now I'm Benson," The old man said starting the IV drip. "Judah Benson, doctor to all who needs him."

Riddick looked at the old doctor once more then he looked down at Takkari.

"How are they?" Riddick asked looking at the screens. "All of them."

"The babies are resilient as their father," The doctor said finishing his scans. "The mother is doing her job by diverting all energy into keeping the babies alive."

"They look like fish until week seven," Doctor Benson said looking at Riddick. "At week seven they look like tadpoles that have grown frog legs but haven't lost the tail, at week eight they look like a human with an spiny back, finally at week nine they start looking like regular babies, it isn't until weeks eleven and twelve that they really look like human babies."

Riddick tilted his head as he looked at the screen. Two small eight week old babies kick and swim in their temporary home.

"Cute," Riddick said smiling. "Looks like they already know they got a fight ahead of 'em."

"They're Furyan," Dr. Benson said as Vaako and Vesarga returned. "They're born kicking and swinging at the 'verse."

Vaako looked at the screen with wonderment.

"I have been a Necromonger for as long as I can remember," Vaako said looking at the swimming unborn children. "I've never seen life at it's beginning."

"And you'll never see nothing like it!" Dr. Benson said slapping Vaako on the back. "Now let's get you looked at!"

"But what about the medicines weren't they for her?" Vaako asked as the old man led him to an extra med bed.

"Nope," The old Doctor said smiling. "I had everything I needed for her here, now sit down and shut up."

"What a lovely bedside manner." Vesarga commented sarcastically.

"Keep talking," Dr. Benson said smiling. "You're next."

"Why not him?" Vesarga demanded pointing at Riddick. "He's the one who did the actual fighting!"

"I know that," Doctor Benson said smiling. "But I'm gonna need your feminine medical expertise, I don't want the big bull over there to kill me."

"He wouldn't kill over that...Would he?" Vesarga asked looking between Riddick and the old doctor.

"Not intentionally," Dr. Benson said cleaning Vaako's wounds. "If something hurt her and I was around his instinct would be that I as a male was trying to harm or claim his mate, and frankly I'm too old for that kinda shit."

"So my vagina makes me less of a threat?" Vesarga asked incredulous.

"Actually yes," Benson said preparing to stitch up Vaako's wound. "He'll see you like a mid wife of sorts, Furyans are strange like that."

"I hate to interrupt such a fascinating conversation," Vaako said being as still as he could. "But are you finished?"

The old doctor tied off the stitch roughly and smiled as Vaako winced.

"Am now." Dr. Benson said smiling like a mean child. "I've got good news and I've got bad news, good news is the big bull's wife and children are fine, the bad news is there is an oncoming hurricane and flight is going to impossible for six months."

"Great," Vesarga huffed. "We landed in the tropic region, we'll be lucky if it only lasts six months."

"You mean the babies could be born here?" Vaako asked unsure of what else to say.

"They may celebrate their third month of life here!" Vesarga retorted looking at an unconscious Takkari.

Riddick was about to tell them to shut up when a small and weak voice began to speak.

"My babies will be born on Furya." She said looking at Vaako and Vesarga.

"Our children will be born on Furya." Riddick responded placing one of his hands on her head. "It is decided."

Dr. Benson looked at Riddick and Takkari and saw the hand prints glow and even saw two small orbs of light moving in her abdomen.

"Normally I would say stay," Dr. Benson said looking at Riddick. "I would say it's too dangerous to fly with a storm that close to us, but you're right those children have to be born on Furya... Vaako, Tattoo, Riddick you all start loading my medical supplies on to the ship, I'll go and prepare the med bay for Takkari Alpha, if we're going to get her to Furya before these ankle kickers are born we need to go now."

Riddick walked by the old man and looked at his mark.

"Why did you call her Takkari Alpha?" Riddick asked.

"Because," Dr. Benson said showing his mark. "She's your mate and an Alpha Female, and as a Furyan physican it is my duty to assure that the heirs to the land of Fury are born on Furyan soil."

Riddick looked at him and grinned.

"Thank you Mandiri." Riddick said before helping the others.

"It is my duty Alpha Riddick." The old doctor said bowing.

The Call Home was beginning.


	10. Chapter 10

**The First**

_**Disclaimers: I do not The Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or any characters related with their movies or universe. I am a broke college student just having a little fun. Please do not sue because I am in no way making any money off of this, again please do not sue me because no infringement is intended.**_

* * *

The Necromonger empire was collapsing. The Lords and Commanders constantly fought over the throne and who should rightfully rule the Legion Vast. Civil war had already taken hold of the Necromongers. The people were divided over finding Riddick and reinstating him and the other half wanted a new leader appointed. The Basilica was now littered with the bodies of new and old converts. The wars had killed so many men that women were now in seats of power and on the battle field. The old empire was dying and no one could prevent it. The Elemental seer said that a male Furyan would kill Lord Marshal Zhylaw and bring about the destruction of the Necromongers; however, she never said the he himself would destroy the empire.

* * *

A day after leaving the dead planet Takkari woke up.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around.

"On our way to Furya," Riddick said looking down at her. "I want the kids to be born on Furyan soil."

"So I am with child?" She asked looking at her abdomen.

Riddick nodded an looked at her.

"Two actually," He said pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. "I was thinking and I know that the kids are mine-"

"Your forgiven," She said looking at him with her shining silvery eyes. "I can understand your stance, but if you ever accuse me of being unfaithful I will break you in half and use your torso as wash board!"

"Yes mother dear." He said kissing her forehead. "Now let's eat, wanna make sure the kids come out kicking like their old man!"

Takkari looked at him and laughed.

"Well if they kick like you let them act like me," She said looking at her mate impishly. "That way we'll know they have some sense."

"Nice," Riddick said chuckling. "Well if one's a boy I hope he looks like me."

"What if one is a girl?" Takkari asked looking at her mate with playful inquisitive eyes.

"We'll lock her in her room 'til she's eighty." Riddick said looking at Takkari seriously.

"We can't lock our daughter up until she's eighty," Takkari said grinning. "Especially if she has her father's knack for escape."

"I'll build her room." Riddick said seriously. "No man is going to harm her."

Vaako walked in a pulled up a seat.

"What's going on?" Vaako asked sipping his coffee.

"We're discussing on what's going to happen to our daughter." Takkari said looking at Vaako. "Riddick wants to lock her in her room until she's eighty years old."

"What if she has her father's knack for escape?" Vaako asked looking at Riddick.

"I said the same thing." Takkari said sipping on the juice Riddick gave her. "I mean we can't protect them forever."

"I will," Riddick said looking at his mate. "Even if it kills me."

"I thought I was supposed to be the moody hormonal one," Takkari said crossing her eyes at Riddick. "I think you may be pregnant."

Vaako laughed and Riddick glared at him.

"Hey Vaako got a pussy to go with that hair?" Riddick asked giving a sarcastic smirk.

"No," Vaako replied flatly. "But I think you should see Dr. Benson about getting some pills to relieve your PMS."

They were about to go at another round when Vesarga pulled up a seat.

"Hi," Vesarga said drinking a glass of juice. "So real Furyans, what are you talking about?"

"Well," Takkari said cutting the meat on her plate. "I'm the pregnant one, but Riddick's the one who's moody, Vaako is acting childish and I'm stuck in the middle wondering if we have any pickles?"

"I'm not moody," Riddick said looking at Takkari. "I'm stating a point."

"The point is Riddick," Vaako said sarcastically. "That you need to get off your period and stop trying to lock your daughter in her room until she's eighty."

"My mother and father tried that," Vesarga said looking at Takkari and Riddick. "But I kept getting out, eventually I joined the healers of our people and they didn't mind me travelling so much after that."

"See she didn't turn out too bad, well except for the merc part." Riddick said looking at her with a "well" face.

"Did I forget to mention that my tribal nickname was Tel'lagea or in common tongue Phantom Woman," Vesarga said looking at the small group around the bed. "I kept vanishing from my home so much they began to think I was an actual phantom."

"If what Grandmother said was true if one child is a boy we will have our hands more than full," Takkari said looking at Riddick. "Grandmother said that the children I have will be worse than me or their father!"

Riddick looked at Takkari for a moment.

"It's not too late to use a condom is it?" He asked grinning as he sipped on his own coffee.

The small group's laughter drew Dr. Benson in.

"Well looks like Mommy is finally awake." He said looking at her vital signs.

"Dr. Benson," Vaako said standing up. "I have undeniable proof that the children Takkari bares are in fact the progeny of Richard B. Riddick."

"Really?" Dr. Benson replied with a quizzical look. "How's that?"

"Because" Vaako said with a straight face. "Like their father, they're as bald as a watermelon!"

Riddick got up and began to chase Vaako with a butter knife. Takkari looked at Vesarga and Dr. Benson.

"If what Grandmother said is true," Takkari said watching the two men fight like boys. "Then take this and multiply by ten."

"At least ship morale is up." Vesarga said looking at the fighting men then at Takkari. "On the other hand, maybe it isn't too late to use a condom."


	11. Chapter 11

**The First**

_**Disclaimers: I do not The Chronicles of Riddick or Pitch Black or any characters related with their movies or universe. I am a broke college student just having a little fun. Please do not sue because I am in no way making any money off of this, again please do not sue me because no infringement is intended.**_

Takkari looked around and sighed. The ship was small and so was the room, but she knew she had to clear the mess out and rearrange it. She tried to fight the urge, but fighting the urge was like trying to tell a dog to moo, it wasn't going to happen. Riddick found amusement in her pouting lips and furrowed brow.

"The babies won't be here for another five and a half months," He said gently wrapping his arms around her waist. " There is time to redecorate."

"You tell that to my nesting instinct." She replied leaning against him. " I keep wanting to rearrange things."

He nuzzled into her neck and rubbed his face against her head.

"Scenting me again?" She asked looking around the small room. "That's the third time today..."

"Mine." Riddick replied in a growling purr as he held her closer rubbing her small pooch.

Vaako walked in and saw them.

"Ahem!" Vaako announced with amusement. "I hate to barge in on such a tender moment, but it's time to eat, and the old man will not stop bothering anyone on this ship until she eats."

"But the room,"Takkari protested. "It's still messy!"

Riddick buried his head into her neck and grinned. He knew this routine, she's five minutes late for lunch, old man sends Vaako, Vaako pokes fun, Takkari protests, and an argument ensues.

"You could eat off of this floor it's so clean." Vaako aruged. " You have been cleaning everyday for the past four weeks!"

"I don't live like a pig thank you pretty warrior!" She said huffing.

"You with your insults!" Vaako said keeping his cool. "My hair does not make me look effeminate!"

"You spend more time in the mirror than Vesarga!" Takkari said as she felt Riddick shake with laughter. "What in the name of everything holy is so damned funny?"

Riddick turned her chin to face him.

" You are," He said keeping a straight face. "Everyday for the past month you have been five minutes late for lunch. Everyday the old man sends Vaako down to fetch us. Everyday you protest. Everyday you get into an argument. It's a fucking cycle that is just to funny to stop!"

"It is not funny Richard Benjamin Riddick!" She said whacking him in his side. "I don't want my children being born in a pig sty!"

"If this is a pig sty," Vaako replied annoyed. "Then the pigs of Furya must be the cleanest animals in all the 'Verse!"

Takkari tried to wriggle out of Riddick's grasp.

"Let me go I'm going to," She said wriggling. "I'm going to hit him! Let me go!"

Riddick smiled and scooped her up.

"Nope time for lunch." He carried her bridal style to the mess area.

The old man smiled as he watched Riddick carry Takkari in to the kitchen and sit her down.

"Funny system you all got worked out," He said putting a plate of food in front of Takkari. "I don't see how you keep letting her act this crazy-"

"Letting me act crazy?" Takkari said grabbing a knife. "I'm not crazy!"

She began cutting the meat on her plate and eating it.

"I'll show you crazy, one day Vaako will wake up looking like Haturki!" She said looking around. "Then that will be crazy, who do you think you are? I'm not the crazy one on this ship!"

Riddick looked at his mate and bit into his sandwich. It's not the most normal life in 'verse but it's his life. He suddenly grabbed a knife from her hand and put back on the table.

"No." He said coolly.

She grabbed a fork and as quickly as she grabbed it Riddick calmly removed it from her hand.

"No." He said with a mouthful of sandwich.

Takkari growled and Riddick swallowed the bit of food in his mouth and bit her.

"Eat." He said pointing to her plate.

She looked at him and huffed before returning her attention to her food. Vaako watched her hands as she ate being careful to monitor any sudden movements.

"Eat your food and stop watching me Pretty Soldier." She said in a near growl.

"Vaako," Riddick said stuffing his mouth. "Don't look at her while she's eating, don't even let your head wander in her general direction while she's eating, in fact don't even think about letting your attention think about wandering in her general direction, got it?"

Vaako rolled his eyes and sighed.

"This is ridiculous!" Vaako said under his breath while he ate his food.

Vesarga walked in a sat down.

"Again?" She asked as she put food on her plate.

"Yep," Dr. Benson replied with a humored sigh. "Again. I don't think any of us will live through this."

Vesarga looked at Takkari thoughtfully.

"Maybe," Vesarga suggested in a calm voice. "I should stay and help her decorate, that way we can avoid this hassle the next time meal time rolls around, and no one has to loose a sexy set of braids."

Vaako looked at Vesarga for a moment and tilted his head.

"See she doesn't think they're effeminate!" He said a little louder than he intended.

"They are and I will shave your bloody head while you sleep!" Takkari said with a mouth full of food.

Vesarga looks at Takkari and smiles.

"I was thinking green for the room, " Vesarga said soothingly. "That way there will be no need for the children to assume gender biased rules at an early age."

Takkari looked at Vesarga for a moment.

"I agree, most people believe that leadership is solely a male role," Takkari said rubbing her belly. "I think green is a beautiful idea."

Vesarga looked at Takkari and smiled.

"Good," Vesarga said smiling. "After we eat we can decorate."

Riddick frowned.

"Damn," He thought to himself. "No more arguments, oh well, she's hormonal, I'm sure there will still be hell."

Benson smiled and looked at Riddick.

"Don't worry Riddick," Dr. Benson slapping Riddick on the back. "She'll be giving him hell soon enough."


End file.
